


Alone In The Shower

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower sex solo. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In The Shower

Katie hates being alone. Hates missing John and yet.. when she does have the chance, she finds a way to seek him. He has left her plenty of memories and, when she moves into the shower, barely awake at 3AM, she is not sure why she's bothering to keep the nightdress on. Then she knows. The water is at first freezing, and she hates it, then, as the water turns warmer, she can feel the sting of the air against her frozen nipples, instantly hardening them in the exact way John's mouth usually does. It's then she knows she should take her chance. Her eyes slip closed, her head tilts back under the shower-head and she finds herself thinking about John. One hand moves instinctively to her breasts, finding them wet and arching already, her other hand comes to rest at her stomach, mimicking the slow way John usually trails his hand down her skin, her body arches to her touch, his touch, there's a duality to everything she can feel now. Her hands are doing the work but her mind tells her it is John's hands on her skin, on her body, driving her wild. She arches at the feel of a finger trailing over her naked skin, finding her clit and teasing there in the same way John does, her gasp weak but also audible, echoing back to her in the shower. The shower hides much of what she is doing and she is glad for it, otherwise people may wonder what exactly is making her take so long. She doesn't care at the moment, she's lost in the sensations and emotions flooding her. The finger slips into her, is joined by a second and she bucks now, grinding down onto her own hand, although still she can almost feel John there, her body arching to press down onto her fingers, seeking more, always more. Her pace ups, once, twice, three times and she is soon shivering and arching and struggling not to cry out and disturb the others in their sleep, then, finally, she hits her release and she does cry out, unable to muffle the sensations. The water is still cascading and she smiles, running her hands over herself to her skirt, pulling the nightdress off and throwing it from the shower, resting her head against the tiles and letting herself enjoy the lingering tingles of pleasure trailing through her body. It isn't John... but it will do for now.


End file.
